The use of global distribution systems such as the Internet for distribution of digital assets like electronic documents, music, film, pictures, games and other content continues to grow. Digital assets are commonly distributed or accessed through networks as computer files.
When such files are accessed or retrieved through a network on a client computer, the client may utilize or process the file with the appropriate software. The types of files are generally recognizable with the extensions at the end of the filenames. This information is used by the operating system to launch the right program when the user clicks on or selects the filename. For example, file.txt represents a text file that can be opened with a text editor program. If a HyperText Markup Language (hereinafter referred to as “HTML”) document is accessed, a client's web browser may parse the HTML document so as to display the document. Likewise, if a word processing document is accessed, the client may activate a word processor program to open the document. Alternatively, if an image file is retrieved, an image viewer or an image editor may be activated to process and display the image.
Based on the type of information or resource that is being accessed, a client may need additional functionality. For example, a video and sound clip file may require the capability to view the video and sound clip in a certain format. The added capabilities needed to process accessed files have to be installed on the client computer. Usually, the added capabilities that are installed onto the client computer are referred to as “plug-ins” or helper programs. Thus, when additional capabilities are needed, a plug-in or a helper program is downloaded (i.e. retrieved) and installed on or added to the client computer.
Various data files are typically classified into specific data file types. Upon receiving or accessing a file, the client will typically examine the file extension characterizing the file type, to determine how to process the file, e.g. launch an adapted application program to process the file. As described hereinabove, the file processing may consist of launching an application that has been installed as a plug-in for a browser.
When files are sent as attachments of e-mails through networks, these files must be encoded for transmission. The standard Internet protocol for sending attachments is based upon an encoding scheme called Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (hereinafter referred to as “MIME”), designed by the Internet Engineering Task Force. MIME is a specification for formatting non-ASCII messages so that these messages may be sent over networks such as the Internet. MIME enables many browsers to display and output files that are not in an HTML format. In a similar manner, e-mail applications supporting MIME can send and receive files (e.g. image, audio, and video files) via the Internet mail system. MIME types typically identify a content type and allow a browser or server to select the correct type of viewer for a file. There are many predefined MIME types, such as GIF graphics files and PostScript files.
One feature of MIME is that a sending e-mail program inserts a field in outgoing messages identifying what type of files are contained within the encoded attachment. By looking at the information in the MIME header inserted by the sending program, a program which receives the attachments can handle these attachments adequately. For example, if the MIME header identifies an attachment as a spreadsheet (e.g. MIME type=application/ms−excel), then the receiving e-mail program can launch the appropriate spreadsheet program to open the attached file.
Two things need to be done to make sending and receiving MIME attachments work smoothly. First, all users must agree on a common set of names for different attachment types. For example, all e-mail programs should identify Excel (Excel is a Trademark of Microsoft Corp.) spreadsheet attachments with the MIME type of “application/ms-excel”, or “text/html” for an attached HTML web page. Secondly, users must initialize their e-mail programs by associating programs with types of attachments. For instance, when using Internet Explorer (Internet Explorer is a Trademark of Microsoft Corp.) as a web browser, the e-mail program must be informed of using Internet Explorer when receiving and processing an attachment of type “text/html”.
When a user receives a file through a network and selects the file for processing (e.g. by clicking on the icon of a file attached to a received e-mail), the user needs the corresponding software. As the number of different possible types of digital assets grows, the number of different possible types of files and the corresponding resources that are required for processing these assets also grows. Further, each different type of file may require a different application, helper or plug-in program to access, process, or display each individual file type. Since the resources needed for processing all possible types of files cannot be stored in advance on a client computer, there is a need in the art for a user to be able to obtain access to specific resources from a network (e.g. from the Internet network) for processing specific types of files.
FIG. 1 illustrates the standard solution of the prior art to deal with such requirements. In the given example, a user receives e-mail 100 including a file attachment, e.g. Adobe Portable Document Format (hereinafter referred to as “PDF”) file 110, having name 120 Authentication.pdf (Adobe is a Trademark of Adobe Corp.).
Adobe Acrobat Reader software (Acrobat is a Trademark of Adobe Corp.) or other software products able to process PDF files must be installed on a user's computer system (also referred to hereinbelow as “user's device”) for processing the attached file. When the user tries one of the options “View . . . ” or “Launch . . . ”, the user's device attempts to locate the software adapted to process MIME file type “PDF”. If no such software is found, the user receives error message 130, for example, “Sorry, an application to open this document cannot be found” as illustrated.
Therefore, when the software required for processing a file is not installed on the user's device, the user faces several problems that are not trivial for most people (e.g. those who are not expert in information technology and computing systems), as follows:                identify which software is required;        identify and locate on the network a provider of this software;        identify the address, e.g. a Uniform Resource Locator (hereinafter referred to as “URL”), of the provider's software repository for downloading the software and,        download and install the required software on the user's device.        
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and a method for providing easily, on-demand, and transparently, the required software to process an accessed or received file.